Brush Blades
by AndrewTheWeasel
Summary: And so Amaterasu made her way back to the Celestial Plane after so long... Meanwhile, trade opened back up in the capital city, and a man with a power rivaling the power of the Clestial Brush shows up. Is this good? Or something sinister in the works...
1. Unreal Power

Warrior with a brush

It was a spectacle like no other... A boat rising high into the sky with two passengers bound for a plane long forgotten by the realm of the living. One, a prophet with the lone remaining powers of the celestial envoy, the other, a wolf gifted with the abilities of a goddess. The two soared away to parts unknown to the common folk. They were headed for the celestial plane...

Meanwhile, a different boat was heading for Ryoshima Coast. A merchant boat filled with supplies that had been unavailable with the water dragon's terrorizing going on. However, now it guided this boat to safety as it's passengers and cargo stayed lax the whole trip. The vessel was holding twelve merchants and three sailors, along with one warrior for protection, but the whole vessel looked like a happy bunch. The merchants were a group of odd looking fellows from all over the land, the sailors all looked alike, but the warrior stood out. He wore a black top like a soldiers chest plate, but bottoms like a samurai's with sandals an odd color of crimson and black. The man himself was a fair skinned individual with an odd set of glasses on his face. Unlike most, his were dark, shading him from the sun.... Everything about him was odd, or dark, but he had a smile on his face, and went undeterred from keeping the vessel safe.

"Andoryuu, we're almost to port, head to the back to watch for anything on our tail, ok?" One of the sailors said, with the dark man, who's name was clearly spoken, nodding and heading to starboard of the ship to keep an eye out. The sun was out, the clouds were sparse, and everything seemed alright. Andoryuu smiled, adjusting his dark glasses with a smile. The starboard deck was small, but it had enough space for Andoryuu to draw his weapon and practice. Reaching to his waist for the handle of the blade that shone crimson in its sheath, calligraphic images strewn across it like it was especially designed with a scholar in mind. And that was the sheath alone...

….The blade was something out of a dream. It shone with crimson light with the pattern of cherry blossoms blowing in the wind on the blade alone, merely pulling it out into the air brought a breeze upon the boat it seemed. He smiled, looking upon the blade... Before slicing the air in mock anticipation for a battle. This only brought a smile to the man, the warrior spirit burning deep in him. He always loved how a calm breeze ran through the air as he sliced away.

…

Amaterasu's ears suddenly perked up. Was someone using a brush technique? At first, she believed it to be Issun, her poncle friend who she had left back in Nippon. However, the feel of it was much too large to be something he could manage. Amaterasu stood up, looking this way and that and padding around the Ark's inner sanctum, looking over at Waka now and then with a worried expression. She whined. Waka looked away from the controls, already seeing that the Celestial Plane was in view and that the flight was smoothly on course. He came over to pet Amaterasu's head to console her.

"Whatever may be the matter, my dear? Things will be fine now...."

Though his voice was as soothing as ever, it did nothing to calm Amaterasu's heart. Someone was using her own powers with her unwilling. All she did for now was lay back down, keeping herself alert for any more use of the power.

…

"Andoryuu! Quick! A monster has shown up!!" Came the yell of a sailor as the merchants hurriedly ran below deck. Andoryuu smiled that wide smile of his and quickly ran up front. Some crab looking creature had hoisted itself up on deck and had sent one of the sailors overboard. The other two were manning the ship as best they could. Andoryuu stood, facing it.

"Foul creature! May you lay no harm to these men!" He closed his eyes... envisioning a clean smooth cut through the creature's shell... When two more lines joined the first he envisioned. He suddenly couldn't control his body. "Take this! Whirlwind Buster! _Bure-ka-Senpuu!!_" He yelled, and with an incredibly rapid spin that made his body rotate at a high velocity instantly, kicking up a bladed wind that tore through the crap and launched it back into the water's from whence it came. When he stopped, he looked to see that the deck was rather scuffed up as well, but he didn't have any idea how he had just pulled that off. The sailors and merchants all congratulated him as they reeled in the man overboard and talked about his triumph. Andoryuu was left to ponder his amazing attack...

….

Amaterasu was certain now, someone other than Issun was using the powers of the celestial brush. It wasn't a good sign that someone knew of the powers other than those who needed to know. She stood up, growling, looking out back at the land they had left previously. She wanted to go back and see what it was that was using her powers against her will.

"Do you want to go back already!? We have work to do here though!!" Came Waka's cries to the white wolf, who was already trying to go down despite not knowing how. Waka sighed... Though he felt it now too, someone was enlisting Amaterasu's powers without her consent. He walked over to her. "Alright... but I have another prophecy for you..."

He stretched out, seemingly in thought as Amaterasu stopped to look at him

"_Though the hand is not the one that feeds you, I don't advise biting at it all the same! One may find it to be more in common than one first thinks!"_

Waka sighed. "That felt good to do again... Come Ma'cherie, I will tend the Celestial Plane and send you back as soon as I can." Waka nodded to finalize this, seeing that the ark was already beginning to set down. Amaterasu still felt unease, something darker than Yami felt like it was already brewing...


	2. Seian Sacrelige

**Brush Blades**

Sei-an Sacrilege

Andoryuu couldn't believe his eyes, Sei-an city, the capital of Nippon, was doused in what seemed like a dark and foreboding hell. The same place he was trying so hard to reach was now in the form of what seemed to be the most devilish of places, crawling with darkness and people frozen in place as though they were stone. Andoryuu stepped forward, shuddering at the mere sight of it all... When the darkness suddenly started racing toward him! Like a living snake! It lunged toward him and opened it's jowls wide! Andoryuu froze, this was it! He was going to die!

Waka had set up everything perfectly for Amaterasu. She could return and the ark would come back to Waka within moments after she left. She'd be dropped off at the Sei-an port, where she could start her journey on finding this creature with a power that was borrowing off her own. This creature would be stripped of power if kind, or destroyed if evil. Amaterasu knew that no one should have these powers, even if they meant to do good with it. It would be too easy for those with evil in their heart to harness them. Waka had said his fond farewells, and here she was now, stepping off the ark in grand bravado with her divine instrument flailing along her back. She felt once again at home...

Andoryuu gasped! It was dark where he was, but looking upward, he saw stars, and down from those stars came a searing hot blade! A Claymore! The giant weapon came hurtling down and slammed into the ground, right in front of him! The awed swordsman stepped forward, unsure of what his body was even doing, and before he knew it, he was pulling this blade out of the ground. With that single motion, light poured out of the hole, and the darkness was vanquished in more and more of Sei-an! And before he even knew it, the whole town looked normal again, people were walking around, life was ok. What had just happened...?

Okami Amaterasu felt it again, her powers being used without her using them! She quickly sprang toward Sei-an, where the power was strongest. This creature was going to surrender the powers or die! Tearing through the forest like a demon, Amaterasu flew down past the gates to Sei-an with a vengence, ignoring the guards that stood there, even though they were statues when Andoryuu passed them. She hopped into the city and was growling as she inspected the entire area. Of the realm, it seemed normal... Except for a man clad in black, holding the flaming Claymore sword. She knew that was who must relinquish the power... One way, or another.

Andoryuu sighed, shouldering the blade on his back just for a moment, before it disappeared completely. He turned to go back to his own boat, so he could return to his homeland now that he'd finished guarding the merchants. There was an obstacle in the way though, a snarling white wolf with some odd device along her back. This creature looked ready to fight, with how it had some serious blood lust growing in it's eyes. And Andoryuu wasn't about to let another demon mess things up again...

"Foul creature... With this new power... I'll send you right back to the pit of hell!"

As the two rushed each other, each felt their own power stirring forth, ready to engulf the other in a sea of hellfire.


End file.
